It is known that, due to its action promoting the brain circulation and improving the oxygen utilization of cerebral tissues, ethyl (+)-apovincaminate (Cavinton.RTM. vinpocetin) can therapeutically be used with success as a cerebral vasodilator (see e.g. British patent specification No. 1,405,127).